museumstudiescornellcoll2015fandomcom-20200213-history
The History Museum
The Chicago History Museum Brief Overview * "The Chicago History Museum is the city’s oldest cultural institution" * Has a gift shop, cafe, research center, and theater * Shares stories of the city and its people through its exhibitions and programs * Thousands of school groups visit annually Mission Statement "The Chicago History Museum stands at the crossroads of America’s past and its future. If you live in Chicago or visit here and are curious about the city’s past, present, and future, the Museum should be your first stop. The Chicago History Museum cares for, showcases, and interprets millions of authentic pieces of Chicago and U.S. history. Our ability to illuminate the past is a reminder of what really happened once upon a time, sheds light on the present, and compellingly informs the future. We invite you to engage with our stories and make history yourself." History * The History Museum of Chicago was founded in 1856 by the Chicago Historical Society, however it was burned down in 1871 during the great Chicago Fire. After being redeemed since then, the building was destroyed again by a second fire in 1874. * A fire-proof building was set up as a replacement and it housed the new collections until 1896. * In 1920, the Society purchased manuscripts, paintings and artifacts from Charles F. Gunther's collection, which included Abraham Lincoln's deathbed. A new building was under construction during this period in order to house the new and growing collection. The building was opened up to the public in 1935 at its new location on Clark Street. * In 2006, the Chicago Historical Society adopted a new name: The Chicago History Museum. Education * Their website has multiple different links for education including: Plan a field trip, Facing Freedom, Classroom resources, Educator Programs, Civil War, and Student Programs * They museum has "Engaging Exhibits" to help children interact with the objects * The Classroom Resources page has links to a ton of information to help students have a background knowledge before visiting the museum or for them to go through after they visit to help answer any questions * The History Lab is for grades 3-12 and is full of lesson plans for teachers to print/download and use in their classrooms Organization The museum houses an expansive collection of artifacts related to Chicago history as well as selected areas of American history through the Civil War. Objects viewable here are a small fraction of the Museum’s holdings in costumes and textiles, paintings and sculpture, decorative and industrial arts, and architectural models and fragments. From the unique to the everyday, these objects represent a broad range of subjects and historical events, from moments of great tragedy and celebration to political and social change. = Contact Information * 1601 N. Clark St. Chicago, IL 60614 * 312.642.4600 * Monday - Saturday 9:30AM - 4:30PM, Sunday 12:00PM - 5:00PM * Admission: Adults: $14 with audio tours, Seniors (65+): $12 with audio tours Students (13–22 with ID): $12 with audio tours Free for children (age 12 and younger) * Illinois residents can enjoy free admission to the Museum during Illinois Resident Discount Days